Bring Her Back
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Wanita itu seperti bunga Dandelion. Terlihat sangat rapuh memang, namun sangat kuat, sangat indah, dan memiliki arti yang dalam bagiku. Serpihan-serpihan kecilnya yang ringan akan terbang terbawa angin dan menyebar kemanapun yang ia mau, dan pada akhirnya akan tumbuh menjadi bunga baru di tempat ia jatuh dan membawa kehidupan baru./Spesial Gaara Brithday (sorry for late)


**Bring Her Back**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sabaku no Gaara, Namikaze Naruto, Tenten**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Nista, Abal, EYD kacau, Typos, etc**

 **No Flame!**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Manusia di ciptakan dengan pikiran dan pilihannya sendiri-sendiri. Dan kini aku menyadari, rasa sesak tak berujung yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah berkat kebodohon dan keegoisanku sendiri. Melepaskan seseorang yang sangat mempedulikan segalanya tentangku bahkan hal sekecil apapun itu. Aku merindukan suaranya yang acap kali tak kupedulikan ketika dia berusaha memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Aku rindu suaranya yang sangat lembut.

Awal pertemuanku dengan gadis itu adalah ketika seorang pria yang kukenal sebagai Ayahku mengutusnya untuk bekerja sebagai asistenku di perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Sabaku Building Group. Awalnya aku tidak setuju dan berkat sedikit bujukan dari Ayahku, akhirnya aku menerimanya. Semuanya tak berakhir sampai disitu, pria itu akhirnya memintaku untuk meminangnya untuk di jadikan istri tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Lagi-lagi terpaksa aku harus menurutinya karena itulah permintaan terakhir yang orangtuaku minta padaku.

Pernikahan berjalan hampir satu tahun dan berjalan hambar. Ayah tidak mengizinkannya untuk berkerja lagi agar tak terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya dan menelantarkanku yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Jika boleh jujur pun, aku juga tidak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tak mengurusiku pun bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku sungguh tak peduli. Namun meski usia pernikahan kami sudah berjalan cukup lama, tidak ada yang kami lakukan selama itu meski semua orang mendesakku untuk segera memberi momongan. Dan wanita itu, hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan senyuman menjijikkan yang ia tampakkan.

Malam itu tepat hari ulangtahunnya, aku yang dinas di luar kota tak dapat menghadiri pesta kejutan yang sengaja di buat oleh orangtuaku untuknya. Siapa sangka, tepat di hari ulangtahunnya itu adalah langkah awalku menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Kebocoran gas di apartemen kami yang menyebabkan semua itu. Seisi rumah termasuk dirinya tergolek lemah karena terlalu banyak menghirup racun gas tersebut.

Satu minggu berlalu, Ayahku berpulang terlebih dahulu, disusul Ibuku satu hari kemudian. Faktor usia juga mempengaruhi keadaanya. Dan dia jugalah yang menjadi objek kemarahanku atas semua yang terjadi. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang mati? Kenapa harus orangtuaku yang tiada? Aku ingat, aku juga sempat menyudutkannya di dinding ruang kamar mayat lalu mencekik lehernya tak peduli seberapa deras air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Sejak saat itulah, kebencianku kepadanya makin menjadi. Jangankan untuk melihatnya, mendengar suaranya saja aku sungguh tidak sudi. Dia adalah alasan aku menjadi seorang yatim piatu, dia jugalah yang membuat mimpiku untuk fokus dengan karirku hancur. Kehadirannya dalam hidupku benar-benar memusnahkan semua planing yang sudah aku susun sejak aku berusia muda. Hingga akhirnya tahun-tahun berlalu dan pernikahan kami masih tetap terasa hambar bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Suaranya yang begitu lembut dan penuh cinta terasa memenuhi otakku. Sedetikpun tidak dapat aku lupakan senyum meronanya bahkan ketika aku sedang terpejam dengan jiwaku yang berkelana dalam alam mimpi.

 _'Kau mulai beruban Gaara-kun. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja ne.'_

Aku ingat bagaimana senyum yang ia sunggingkan ketika itu. Sapuan telapak tangannya menyambut wajah merahku akibat pengaruh alkohol yang kutenggak.

 _'Gaara-kun, kenapa kau selalu menenggak racun itu.'_

Dia berkata dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran namun aku masih tak peduli dan meninggalkannya tidur begitu saja. Saat itu aku sangat kacau, keadaan kantorku yang begitu berantakan membuatku beralih pada sebotol bir yang sengaja kubeli dan ku tenggak bersama teman-teman sejawatku. Teman-teman penjudi.

 _'Gaara-kun, berhentilah berjudi. Kau hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri.'_

Ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tak kuhiraukan kata-katanya. Aku hanya berlalu pergi dan lagi-lagi meninggalkannya sendiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa jas kerjaku sembari tertunduk lemah.

 _'Gaara-kun, lihatlah ini! Aku hamil!'_

Serunya ketika suatu pagi sembari menunjukkan sebuah testpack berwarna putih ke arahku yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang hangat kami. Aku ingat, hanya merespon melalui dehaman dan kembali tidur tak mempedulikan dia yang loncat-loncat kesenangan. Suara tapak kakinya pada lantai begitu berisik, hingga sempat membuatku melempar sebuah bantal yang berhasil kuraih dan melemparkan benda itu tepat di depan wajahnya hingga ia langsung terdiam.

Malam itu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bukan inginku, aku juga tidak ada rencana untuk memiliki anak darinya. Jujur saja aku sedang tertarik pada penari bar yang sering kukunjungi. Dan ketika sampai di rumah, ilusiku bermain dan membayangkan wajah gadis berambut pirang itu di hadapanku. Sedang menggunakan celemek dapur dan membawa sebuah sendok sayur di tangan kanannya. Siapa sangka, hal yang sungguh tak ingin kulakukan itu akhirnya terjadi. Aku menyergapnya di lantai dapur. Membiarkan masakannya hangus dan akhirnya wadah sayur kami terbakar. Meja makan dan kursinya yang retak di beberapa bagian menjadi saksi bisu keganasanku menyerang bertubi-tubi tubuh kecilnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku mengigit dan melumat gemas tengkuk, leher, serta dadanya untuk menyalurkan rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Begitu juga dirinya, aku agak terkejut ketika mandi aku merasa ada rada menyengat di beberapa bagian punggungku. Dan setelah aku melihatnya dari pantulan kaca, kudapati beberapa luka robek akibat kuku jari terukir indah di sana.

 _'Gaara-kun, jangan pergi. Bagaimana kalau bayi ini lahir dan kau tidak berada di sini?'_ Lirihnya takut.

 _'Itu urusanmu! Kau memiliki dua kaki dan otak yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Gunakan keduanya!'_ Titahku kasar dan keras.

Itulah kata-kata terakhir sekaligus untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat dirinya. Saat itu aku kalap karena si gadis penari itu menolak untuk berkencan denganku hanya karena alasan aku sudah memiliki istri dan dia tidak ingin menjadi duri dalam daging bagi kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain. Ketika pagi aku kembali, aku sudah tidak mendapatinya di rumah. Keadaan rumah sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan. Hanya saja yang berbeda, beberapa gantungan baju terlihat tergeletak di atas ranjang dan pintu lemari terbuka satu. Beberapa potong pakaiannya juga sudah tidak berada di dalam lemari. Mungkin dia sudah ke rumah sakit. Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Toh, aku juga tidak peduli dengan keadaanya. Yang aku tau hanyalah, aku lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana aku duduk di balik kemudi. Lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah menghalangi jalanku masih tak padam. Seorang petugas polisi tengah menghalangi laju mobil yang berjalan untuk memberi akses penyebrangan untuk anak-anak TK yang tengah berjalan dengan riangnya menuju sebuah taman. Aku tertawa renyah sembari memainkan ujung jariku di atas kemudi melihat tingkah polos anak-anak tersebut. Topi bak koboy berwarna biru gelap, seragam yang berwarna senada dengan topi dan di beri aksen biru laut, juga sebuah kain berwarna pastel di bagian belakang kerahnya menambah kesan menggemaskan. Barisan anak manis tersebut terlihat rapi menyebrangi jalanan.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin jika di hitung, anakku sudah sebesar mereka. Harusnya jika aku bisa menekan egoku, mungkin kini aku akan menjadi Ayah yang bahagia bersama istri dan anakku. Namun di balik rasa yang aku alami saat ini, rasa rinduku padanya jauh lebih mengerikan bagiku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja jika seumur hidup tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang kurir surat mendatangiku lagi di kantor. Sebuah amplop cokelat kuterima seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sudah berkali-kali penyedia jasa tersebut mengirim surat dari seseorang dengan kurir yang berbeda-beda. Namun hanya sekali aku membuka dan membacanya. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuangnya dan tak menerima isi surat tersebut. Jika di hitung, mungkin ada 10 surat serupa itu tertumpuk di bawah meja kantorku. Kubiarkan amplop yang tak bertuliskan alamat pengirimnya itu berdebu.

Selentingan kabar kudengar, satu kerabat temanku pernah melihatnya bersama pria lain sedang melepas penat di sebuah cafe. Tak kuhiraukan perkataan itu karena aku yakin itu bukanlah dirinya. Dia hanya mencintaiku. Aku tau dari sorot matanya walau tak jarang aku mengindahkannya.

Matahari cerah pukul 10 pagi menemani langkahku berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam perjalanan. Satu minggu sekali aku harus chek up untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Kini aku mengikuti terapi kecanduan alkohol. Berkat wanita itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan membawanya kembali ke pelukanku.

Meja administrasi rangkap apotik menjadi tujuan pertamaku. Seorang wanita di balik meja yang sudah hafal denganku menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Gaara-sama, mohon tunggu sebentar. Dokter Sakura akan segera datang." Katanya ramah.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan menyunggingkan senyuman. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun aku melakukan terapi ini, dan sejauh ini hasilnya cukup terlihat.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa pemeriksaanya sudah selesai?"

"Tidak Namikaze-sama, kau tepat waktu. Pemeriksaanya baru saja selesai." Jawab suster yang kutanyai tadi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Midori-san." Katanya lagi kemudian berlalu pergi.

Aku mengikuti arah pria itu pergi. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu ruang pemeriksaan penyakit dalam tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Pintu ruangan tersebut dibiarkan terbuka lalu ia kembali keluar sembari mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki oleh seorang wanita yang tidak asing bagiku.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, jelas manik jadeku melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat aku kenal keluar dari ruangan itu bersama pria tadi. Ia sedikit tertatih sedangkan pria berambut pirang itu memapahnya pelan.

"Namikaze bukan?!"

.

.

"Jadi anda perwakilan dari Sabaku Buliding Group? Silahkan duduk." Katanya dengan ramah dan senyum khasnya.

Pria berwajah ceria itu kemudian duduk di kursinya setelah aku duduk tepat di kursi sebrang mejanya.

"Mungkin untuk pertama-tama, anda bisa menunjukkan proposalnya." Imbuhnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit tak mengenakkan. Mungkin Naruto sadar, perkataanku bukanlah selayaknya seorang pebisnis yang sedang berbicara dengan relasinya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berbasa-basi. Aku berada di sini karena satu hal." Ujarku sontak membuat pria pirang yang tadi terlihat ceria berangsur memburuk.

"Darimana kau tau identitasku?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Sangat mudah mencari tau siapa dirimu. Namikaze Naruto putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang di ketahui pemiliki puluhan cafe dan outlet besar di Jepang.." Sesaat aku berhenti sembari memainkan ujung telunjuk dan jari tengahku lalu kembali menatapnya. "Tenten. Kembalikan dia padaku."

"Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan tunanganku?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Jadi istriku adalah tunanganmu?" Tanyaku balik dengan tawa renyah.

"Istrimu? Jadi kau pria brengsek itu?"

Jelas kulihat dari wajahnya dia menahan emosinya semampu yang dia bisa lakukan. Aku yakin, dalam hatinya ia mengumpatkan kata-kata untuk menekan itu semua agar tak terlihat mencolok di hadapanku.

"Serahkan kembali istriku, dan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria brengsek sepertiku lagi." Celotehku seenaknya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan milikku. Itu saja."

"Dia bukan lagi milikmu sejak surat perceraian yang dikirim kepadamu kau terima."

"Surat itu? Aku tidak tau surat apa yang kau maksud." Tawa renyahku kembali menguar tanpa kusadari.

"Itu karena kau tidak membukanya. Terakhir dia mengirimkan surat itu lagi minggu lalu, tapi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak ada balasan darimu. Sebenarnya apa maumu!?"

"Kau sudah tau mauku."

"Lupakan. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tenten pada siapapun. Apalagi pada pria sepertimu. Pergilah ke neraka, perbincangan ini selesai." Tukasnya penuh penekanan. "Silahkan keluar dari ruanganku jika kau masih memiliki attitude sebagai seorang pebisnis." Imbuhnya mencoba mengakhiri percakapan ini.

Kakiku berdiri. Kedua tanganku berada di atas meja berlapis kaca. Kugunakan keduanya untuk menyangga berat tubuhku. Aku menatap pria yang posisinya lebih rendah itu dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Kita belum selesai sampai aku mendapatkan kembali milikku."

"Persetan dengamu. Dia sudah tidak menginginkanmu. Dia menderita karenamu. Menjauhlah dari hidupnya!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil anak dan istriku dari tanganku!"

"Lupakan! Kau tidak memiliki anak. Janin itu sudah meninggal dalam rahim Tenten."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, aku merasa telah dicambuk oleh sebuah cambukan yang begitu besar mengenai punggungku. Kepalaku berputar, sorot mataku padanya melemah. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan udara di sekitarku hingga pada akhirnya sebuah bogem mentah dan keras kuterima. Membuatkan tersungkur di sebelah sofa tamu. Mengakibatkan sebuah vas bunga berukuran sedang jatuh kebawah dan akhirnya pecah karema bersentuhan denganku.

"Andai sedikit saja kau membuka hatimu untuknya, mungkin kini anak kalian yang berhak hidup di muka bumi terlahir. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil tua seorang diri di rumah? Membiarkannya terseok-seok di jalanan sepi pukul 2 pagi? Bayimu, meninggal di dalam perutnya. Rahim Tenten membusuk dan terpaksa harus di angkat karena bayi itu. Kau menghancurkan hidupnya. Dia tidak akan bisa hamil lagi seumur hidunya kau tau itu?!"

Bug!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya kepalan tangannya menghantam keras pipi kananku. Dapat kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

"P-pertemukan aku dengannya." Pintaku masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu tak membiarkanku tenang. Satu lagi pukulan ia layangkan tepat di rahangku.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Tanda tangani surat perceraianmu. Kalian akan bertemu di pengadilan." Balas dingin sembari melempar death glear.

"Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kalau begitu hiduplah dalam kesengsaraanmu. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi tanpa seijinku."

Bug!

Kali ini keadaan berbalik, aku yang menguasai perkelahian. Dengan mudah kepalan tanganku melayang mengenai rahan kirinya hingga kini pria bermarga Namikaze itu tersengkur di bawah kursi yang kududuki sebelumnya.

"Cepat katakan dimana istriku!" Bentakku.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Bentaknya tak kalah kasar.

Sepertinya beberapa karyawan di luar tengah memperhatikan kami. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani masuk untuk melerai kami.

"Akan kucari wanita itu bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun!"

"Aku ragu kau akan menemukannya." Katanya melempar senyum renyah.

Sesaat aku terdiam dan menunduk. Kedua tanganku masih mencengkeram jas yang di kenakan Naruto. Sementara tubuhku tetap berada di atasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menandatanganinya." Ucapku dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Jujur saja aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanku. Namun jika itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Tenten, akan aku lakukan. Jangankan untuk memeluknya nanti di persidangan, menatap matanya saja mungkin sudah cukup bagiku.

 _ **One Side POV End**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **One Month Later**_

Ratusan daun berkrorofil mengugurkan dirinya. Bak salju, keindahan dedaunan setengah kering tersebut tak kalah indah dengan butiran putih itu. Ditambah terpaan udara yang berhembus, semakin mengindahkan gerak laju dedaunan tersebut, memberi gaya ketika ia akan turun ke tanah. Tidak dapat di pungkiri, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk seseorang sekedar berjalan-jalan sore bersama pasangannya. Tak lain halnya dengan yang lain, Gaara juga sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Pria itu sudah menyadari apa kesalahannya dan kini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan sekaligus yang dia butuhkan. Andai Gaara bisa memutar balik waktu, tidak akan Gaara biarkan wanita itu menangis pilu dalam diamnya, menjerit dalam hatinya di karenakan ulahnya yang terlampau brutal pada seorang wanita yang tulus mencintainya. Jika di pikir kembali, Gaara memang pria brengsek yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kata-katanya adalah mata pisau bagi wanita itu, tatapannya adalah tombak yang menusuk ulu hatinya, dan gertakan serta umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Gaara adalah cambuk maut bagi wanita yang sudah jelas-jelas menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya di samping Gaara.

Suara-suara mobil yang parkir yang terdengar tak membuatnya lantas menoleh. Gaara tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh lebat di tempat parkir pengadilan dengan salah satu kaki terjulur kedepan serta secuil rumput yang di dapat dari bawah ia gunakan untuk mengusir rasa bosan karena menunggu persidangannya di mulai.

Gaara sedikit menoleh untuk memperhatikan seorang wanita yang mengenakan setelan sederhana dipadu coat yang tidak terlalu tebal berwarna hitam keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih dari kejauhan.

"Kau tampak seperti dulu. Namun lebih cantik kali ini." Gumamnya tersenyum samar dan masih tak merubah posisinya.

"Gaara-sama, penggugat sudah tiba. Sidang akan segera di mulai." Kata pengacara Gaara yang keluar dari pengadilan tempat berlangsungnya proses perceraian antara dirinya dan Tenten.

"Terumi-san, bisa kau kemari sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Gaara mengayunkan tangannya ke udara pada pengacara wanitanya.

Beberapa saat setelah Gaara berbisik, terlihat sekali perubahan ekspresi wanita berambut pirang bermata sipit tersebut. Sontak ia menjauhkan telinganya dari Gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Gaara-sama! K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Itu tindakan kriminal." Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Apa mengajaknya untuk berbincang seperti biasa itu melanggar hukum?" Tanya Gaara dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"M-memang tidak. Tapi tujuanmu yang selanjutnya itu yang akan menjadi masalah besar." Tukasnya cepat.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi Terumi. Dengan begitu mereka akan menganggap bahwa akulah yang bersalah."

"T-Tapi Gaara-sama.."

 **oOo**

Di ruangan luas yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut Tenten masuk bersama Naruto yang sejak tadi mendampinginya. Pria itu sengaja tidak masuk agar bisa menemani calon istrinya itu di persidangan sekaligus menjauhkan Tenten dari jangkuan pria berambut menyala itu.

Rambut cokelatnya tertiup kebelakang saat terkena AC yang di pasang tepat di atas pintu begitu dirinya dan Naruto memasuki ruang persidangan. Di dalam rungan tersebut sudah ada beberapa orang termasuk pengacara Gaara yang sudah berdiri di balik meja pengacara. Sesaat Tenten tersenyum simpul pada Terumi, dan Terumi pun membalas senyuman Tenten. Namun setelah Tenten berpaling, wajah Terumi kembali berubah cemas memikirkan perkataan Gaara tadi. Berhubung hakim belum datang, terpaksa Naruto dan Tenten harus menunggu. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku barisan para saksi yang menghadap langsung ke meja hakim.

Tenten melayangkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Namun orang yang dia cari tidak nampak hingga saat ini. Mungkin benar apa yang Tenten pikirkan, Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya. Buktinya untuk melihat Tenten untuk terakhir kalinya saja pria itu enggan. Tapi di balil itu semua, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara mau menandatangani surat perceraian itu? Bukankah sebelumnya tidak pernah ada balasan dari beberapa surat cerai yang ia kirimkan?

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Naruto merangkul bahu Tenten.

"Sedikit. Mungkin jika Gaara juga berada di sini aku akan merasa lebih gugup dari ini." Jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau tidak akan melihat wajah brengsek itu lagi." Imbuh Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Hanya anggukan ringan yang menjadi balasan dari perkataan itu. Keduanya saling tatap hingga akhirnya pengacara Gaara menghampiri tempat duduk Tenten dan Naruto.

"M-maaf Tenten-san, boleh kita bicara berdua sebentar? I-ini masalah mediasi yang akan dilaksanakan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku ketahui dari Gaara-sama agar proses mediasi tidak berjalan panjang." Kata Terumi terbata.

Tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun, dengan senang hati Tenten menyanggupi permintaan Terumi yang mengajaknya bicara di luar ruangan.

Terumi berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah pintu ruang persidangan tertutup dari luar. Tenten mengikuti Terumi dari belakang hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu belakang pengadilan yang letaknya jauh dari pandangan manusia.

"T-Tenten-san, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. A-aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat menderita. Tapi Gaara-sama.."

Ucapannya terputus begitu sebuah mobil sedan menghampiri keduanya dari arah belakang Tenten dengan kecepatan maksimal. Terumi meneguk salivanya berat dengan mata mendelik ketakutan.

"Ada apa Terumi-san?"

Beberapa detik kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di belakang Tenten setelah arahnya telah berbalik ke kanan menuju pintu keluar. Pintu mobil tersebut segera terbuka lalu Terumi mendorong masuk tubuh Tenten ke jok kemudi begitu orang-orang di sekitar hanya terlihat beberapa dan keadaan sedikit aman. Wanita itu berusaha teriak mengeluarkan suaranya namun gagal karena sebuah telapak tangan membeka separuh wajahnya.

Tenten mengudarakan tangannya ketakutan berusaha meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya tanpa sempat melihat siapa dalang di balik semua itu. Tepat ketika pintu berhasil di kunci, si pelaku membuka bekapan Tenten dan membiarkan wanita itu masih terselimuti rasa takutnya.

"Tidak perlu gusar Tenten. Kau aman bersamaku."

Setelah suara tersebut terdengar, Tenten sontak membelalak dan berhenti bergerak. Rambutnya yang tadinya terlihat rapi kini awut-awutan akibat gerakannya. Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang dan begitu terkejut melihat Gaara yang sudah lama tidak tampak kini berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan santai dan penuh cinta.

"G-Gaara.."

"Apa? Kau berharap aku menandatangani surat cerai yang kau kirimkan?" Tanya Gaara menoleh ke jok belakang melihat sobekan kertas kecil yang ada di atasnya.

"Ditinggalkan olehmu membuatku gila, dan karena kau jugalah kini aku menjadi seorang psikopat."

"Garmmphh.."

Tenten tak pernah menyelesaikan kata-kata itu seumur hidupnya ketika dengan cepat Gaara membekap lagi separuh wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang telah di tetesi obat bius.

 **oOo**

 _ **One Side POV**_

 _"Tuhan, andai saja saat itu dia mencintaiku dengan setetes air, aku akan mencintainya dengan seluas lautan. Andai saja dia menyayangiku dengan setitik cahaya lilin, rasa sayangku padanya akan melebihi terangnya matahari. Tapi karena kebekuan hatinya, lautan dan matahari itu lenyap. Dia tidak tau berapa kali aku menangis, dia juga tidak tau seberapa keras teriakanku untuk membuatnya sadar jika aku berada di sampingnya. Aku ada di saat dia dalam keadaan terburuknya, aku ada di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya, aku di sampingnya memeluknya mengenggam tangannya mengusap air matanya, semua kulakukan karena aku mencintainya. Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggunya. Berada di dekatnya, adalah hal yang paling melelahkan yang pernah aku lakukan."_

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan. Mimpi itu kembali menyambangiku. Kepalaku terasa berputar. Rasa pusing yang teramat sangat terasa menghantam bagian atas tengkorakku hingga membuatku tidak bisa sadar sempurna. Aku hanya sesekali berkedip lalu menyapukan pandangan keseluruh ruangan sebisaku tanpa merubah posisiku yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang seseorang. Kedua tanganku terasa berat untuk di gerakkan bahkan untuk menyentuh dahiku. Mungkin efek obat bius yang masih bekerja juga turut andil dalam hal itu.

Mataku berputar dan akhirnya perlahan kelopak mataki tertutup dan akhirnya tubuhku kembali melemah. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan, aku mendengar suara samar yang berkata,

"Aku yakin akan menjual perusahaanku. Karena dua jam lagi pesawat yang akan membawa kami ke Roma akan segera berangkat."

 **FIN!**

 **Haloh eperibadeh! Fanfic ini ada karena panda jantan Gaara-kun sedang ultah :** Fanfic nista tingkat dewa dengan alur dan judul yang seadanya XD Maaf kalo sangat terlambat, karena ada beberapa kendala Ran baru bisa publish sekarang :")) Dan mungkin minna sudah banyak membaca cerita semacam ini, tapi ini asli karya Ran sendiri kok. Maaf kalo mengecewakan :"D Baiklah, izinkan Ran pamit undur diri untuk menjalani kehidupan real life Ran sekaligus melanjutkan fanfic Ran yang lain. See you ^.^**

 **RnR?**


End file.
